Dr Jeckyl and Mr Scruff
by deansgirl69
Summary: This is the first story i have ever done, but i enjoy writing and hope people enjoy my first of many stories. :


I just thought it would be neat to 'switch things up a bit' :)... and make Sam and Dean girls! So here's a mini-story I want you to check out. I go to Jackson High School in Anaheim, California. So if you are in the area look me up if you lke my story!! Anyways.. here. it. goes To start this story off i will explain that the characters are now Samatha and Diane, since as I said i am writing them as girls. So in this story i am going to use the old story that everyone has heard about Dr Jeckyl and Mr Hyde, where a bunch of people are being brutaly murdered in a small town and no one knows who was able to do it since doors were ripped of hindges and there were many other clues that led to believe it was a monster with a great deal of strength but the sisters with there book that they got from there mother will show them the clues they need to solve this mystery and how someone was able to transform themselves. Well enjoy peeps!!! ;) 

** Dr. Jekyl and Mr. Scruff?!?!**

Dianne relaxed on the couch while Smantha read out the headlin ein the 'Daily Globe'. Suddenly she stood up, spilling a bit of her coffee on her green army-style pants.  
"Holy crap! the mystery murderer has struck again!'. Dianne ran her hands through her spiked hair and said 'Do you beleive EVERYTHING that is written inthe newspaper? calm down"  
Samantha frowned and sat back down and went to read the sports section. When suddenly, there was a knock on the door. It was the local mechanic, Mr. Scruff, who they met when stopping to have a tire changed earlier that day.  
"Have you guys heard about the Mysterious Murderer"  
"Yes of course" said Diane as she dabbed up the coffee she spilt on herself. "We were jsut talking about how to sto.." began Samatha but Diane quickly backhanded her and quietly whispered "shut up" to Samatha. Mr. Scruff saw this but decided to say nothing, Samatha slylee picked up the paper and said "We just read about it and wanted to go stop for coffee later since i spilled mine." Mr. Scruff tilted his head in consolidation at samathas coverup. "Well i should be going, got to work on some cars thats what gets my hands so greasy all the time, see you ladies later." mr scruff at that point turned around and walked away. Diane noticed that he dropped a cloth that he was earlier wiping his hands with. It was covered in grease. As the door slammed behind Dr. Scruff, Samantha let out a sigh of intense releif 'ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh". Dianne pulled a tank top over her head and said: "Well, that was a close call! How about that coffee now?" Samantha glared at Dianne: " Don't you understand ANYTHING?? i don't want him to know that we know about the mysterious slayer! everyone is a suspect until we figure this one out!" Dianne relented: "yeah, these small town cops would be baffled by this case, it seems wherever we go, trouble shows up!" Samantha gave dianne a noogie" you're darn right big sis!" Smantha put more gel in her hair and slipped on some combat boots. "Well, the first stop is the murder scene, which also happens to be where we get coffee." Dianne quipped: "at least the Mystery Slasher is conveneient about it. they giggled and left.  
As they walked out of the hotel room Diane noticed out of the corner of her eye that Mr Scruff was polishing the hood of a car in front a room that was only two doors over, and he was staring right at them, til they looked, at whcih point he quickly turned his attention to the car he was polishing. Diane got into the driver seat of her pink 1967 chevy impala, whcih was her life, and said "get in little sis."

As they drove away to the crime scene to get coffee and clues Diane said the Samatha "Did you notice how Mr. Scruff was polishing the car and watching us, i find that very suspicious, we should check into that". "I agree" proclaimed Samatha.  
The tires of their car squeeled maniacally as they came to a stop in front of the murder scene/ coffee shop. Dianne, in her usual wild manner, slid out of the window rather than open the door to get out of the car.  
"don't scratch the paint!' Samantha intoned.. Dianne gave her a sneaky smile and they giggled.

The scene inside the coffee shop was chaoticer than their wildest dreams; chairs turned over, napkins strewn about and little stir-sticks in every place imaginable. Samantha dug some change out of her fanny-pack and got herself a fresh coffee. As she raised the cup to her lips, suddenly Dianne's hand stopped her wrist 2 millimeters from her mouth. "What's the Dilly-O??!!" expunged Samantha, to which Dianne whispered menacingly .  
" look". On the rim of the cup. A small smear of Oil.  
"Theres a small smear of Oil on that cup" said Samantha in awe at the clue they had jsut discovered. "Wait a minute, didn't Mr Scruffy have oil on his hands when he stopped by our room?" Samantha asked diane "Oh yes, he had oil all over his hands" answered Diane as she investigated the cup furthur. Diane pulled out the cloth that scruffy had dropped earlier and she grabbed the cup that had the oil smear on it and went outside to the trunk of her car. She opened the trunk of her pink 1967 chevy impala and pulled out an oil identity kit that she kept in there with all of her other SUPERNATURAL tools. After 87 seconds of intense testing she found that both oils were exactly identicle.

"OH MY GOD!!!" screamed samatha after looking at the results to the oil identity test. "but, but how..." said diane.  
Before they could, in fact, figure out how, some guy showed up "There's been another murder! And all signs point to the Mystery Killer!, Follow me to the old abandoned Miller Farm!"

Suspicious as they were, everyone piled into the pink car and raced down to the farm, which was a 10 minute drive. The traffic was light, so they had no problem getting there.  
On the scene, Detective McBraggarty stood, shaking his head, raindrops flying side to side as he lit a cigarette: " Not another one, this is the 18th one this week." he angrily threw his butt to the ground and lit another one. "If we don't find out what's happening here, the entire town will be dead soon." He lit a cigarette and wiped rainwater from his brow.

Dianne put on sunglasses to shield herself from the intense sun beating down on them..." were there any clues... like oil perhaps?"

DEtective McBraggarty lit a cigarette and looked up, throwing his butt to the ground in disgust.."How did you"  
"Let's jsut say we have have experience in this sort of thing." Smantha interupted. then they all giggled.  
As they prepared to test the oil sample form the latest murder, old Farmer Pete shimmied forward. he was wearing ragged clothes and had a cane and a long white beard. He was chewing tobacco. "Did someone say Oil? why, i havent even thuoght of the stuff since the tragedy at the oil factory back in '34"  
"shut up old man." McBraggarty said, lighting a cigarette.  
"wait... did you say oil factory tragedy?" Dianne said while playing with her nose ring.  
"Indeed i did." said Farmer Pete, "it twas a horrible tragedy, the year was 1926, remember it like was yesterday, they built an oil factory right outside of town, they built on old indian burial ground since they thought, hey who would complain all the indians around here are all dead, the opening day of the factory 157 people were killed by boiling oil that dumped on everyone at a opening day meeting. but that didn't stop those money grubbing oil people, no it didn't. People started to think things were weird when nuclear waste kept on being delivered to an oil factory at which no one worked since they all died on the opening day."

"Thats just what you think happened!" snapped McBraggarty as he threw his butt the the ground in disgust and pulled out a ham sandwich from his bag, which had mustard, mayonaise, ham, and lettuce on it.  
"It is what happened" grumbled Farmer Pete, "weird things were happening at that factory, til it exploded in a mysterious mushroom cloud on christmas night in 1918. They say there was one survivor to that tragedy, his name was Senor Scruffy or something"  
"Scruffy!!!" both Diane and Samatha said as they looked at each other with amazement and a little bit of love.

Detective McBraggarty threw his sandwhich to the ground in disgust and lit up a cigarette. "Could it be, that this Senor Scruffy could be Mr. Scruff? but that would make him"  
McBraggarty was interupted from lighting his cigarette by an Insane howl coming from the roof of a nearby building or something.  
"You will never stop me! Never!!!" Mr. Skruff said, Finally shedding his coveralls to reveal that he was in fact, the ghost of an indian.  
Dianne and Smantha had to think quickly; but before they could form a plan, McBraggarty pulled out his gun and scremed at the top of his lungs: "You killed my wife and children you bastard!!" And fired off 10 shots.  
The bullets went right the indian ghost.  
"Noooooooooooooo!" McBragagarty said, lighting a cigarette.  
Suddenly it came to Dianne. In her most private momments, when she had contemplated killing a whole bunch of people, the only thing that saved her was the fact that she knew someone loved her.

Acting fast she bellowed: "Senor Scruff! I love you"  
Scruff froze before running Farmer Pete through with a ceremonial indian katana. "what"  
and then, like a smoke in a breeze, Scruff, his sword and his grenade belt and all his other weapons drifted away like they had never been there.  
" That was a close one. but now its over and we can all go back to our lives." McBraggarty said, chewing on some of Pete's tobacco.  
"But sis, how did you know what to?" Samantha inquired?  
"It was a simple matter of chemistry. Love conquers all."

Everyone giggled, and they drove off to te next town, in search of answers and adventures. :)


End file.
